falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Silver Shroud
" (Kent Connolly's dialogue) |actor =Unknown radio actor |owner =Galaxy News Network (radio) Hubris Comics (comics) |quests =The Silver Shroud |footer = }} The Silver Shroud is a fictional character and the protagonist of the The Silver Shroud franchise created by Hubris Comics Publishing. He is a mysterious vigilante who prowls the streets of Boston, terrorizing criminals across the city. He is always depicted wearing a long black trench coat with a silver scarf, a black fedora, and wielding a Silver submachine gun as his preferred weapon. His former love interest and regular accomplice, the Mistress of Mystery, is a reoccurring character throughout the series. Apart from his own franchise his popularity led to his inclusion in The Unstoppables comic book other Hubris Comics properties and even a televised show that was in planning stages in late 2077. Background The Mechanist story arc is divided into six parts, it begins with the murder of Mayor Murphy in Scollay Square. Silver Shroud and Mistress of Mystery kill a pair of thugs responsible for the murder, only to be forced to flee to the Mistress' hideout after Fat Fahey, local crime boss, wounds Shroud in a confused firefight when he happens upon the scene. Although Shroud recovers from his injuries, they are forced to run as Boston Police surrounds the hideout. The duo decides to infiltrate Fat Fahey's operations to learn of his role in the Mayor's death - after all, nobody casually struts through Scollay Square in the middle of the night. Disguising herself as a bar girl, Mistress convinces one of Fahey's gangsters to lead her into his boss' hideout. Once there, she and Shroud try to interrogate the ruffian, only to be attacked by a horde of mobbots.Silver Shroud Radio They emerge victorious after a desperate battle. Fat Fahey turns out to be a robot. The intrepid duo track down his master's location with the help of a damaged mobbot, who craves revenge on his maker. They find the Mechanist at a pier in Boston Harbor, speaking to an army of robots and planning the wholesale destruction of the city. Before they can act, however, they are caught by robots. Suspended over a pit of fire, they are freed by the vengeful mobbot, who gnaws through the rope. The Mechanist attempts to use Silver Shroud's gun against him, but the bullets bounce off his trench coat, mortally wounding the villain. In the closing scene, the Mechanist is revealed to be none other than Mayor Murphy, who faked his own death in order to accomplish his plans. Notes * If disguised as the Silver Shroud while speaking to The Mechanist, The Mechanist will refer to the Sole Survivor as such. * Porter Gage will dislike the Sole Survivor using Silver Shroud speech options while he is a companion. * John Hancock will emphatically like the Sole Survivor using Silver Shroud speech options while he is a companion. * The Silver Shroud costume can be purchased from the Atomic Shop in Fallout 76 for 800 Atoms. Appearances The Silver Shroud is mentioned in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 and its add-on Wild Appalachia. Behind the scenes * The Silver Shroud bears a strong resemblance to 1930s pulp hero "The Shadow." Both characters are stealthy vigilantes with a mysterious demeanor, along with similar costumes, gleaming weaponry (The Shadow's M1911 pistols were named "Silver Heat" in the 1994 film reboot of the character), and catch phrases. The Shadow also has an analogue to Shroud's Mistress of Mystery in the form of his confidante, Margo Lane. * The Silver Shroud appears to be based on The Shadow and The Green Hornet. Like the Silver Shroud, they both had popular radio serials and wore a trench coat and fedora. * Silver Shroud's Thompson sub-machine gun may be a tribute to World War II hero Mark Tennant, who was nicknamed the 'Green Hornet' by his fellow soldiers based on the radio serial character. * When Silver Shroud and Mistress of Mystery are spying on the robot-mobster meeting through the skylight, it is revealed that the creator of these robot-mobsters calls himself The Mechanist, similar to the Fallout 3 and Automatron add-on character, the Mechanist. Gallery FSO_UI_C_ShopIcon_SilverShroud.png|Silver Shroud's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare yinyiguaike.png|Silver Shroud's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Pre-War fictional characters ru:Серебряный Плащ (персонаж) uk:Срібний Плащ (персонаж)